kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Jobs (Dream House Days)
The job your tenant holds determines their income, which in turn determines how much rent they are able to pay. You can create more expensive apartments as you unlock higher-paying jobs, provided you can guide your tenants into those jobs with the proper stats or items. Aspirations and Job Changes Tenants each have an "aspiration" listed in their status page. This is the job they want to have, and if they are an adult they will apply for it once every Autumn. You can see the likelihood of them getting the job as a percentage; sometimes, tenants have a 0% chance of getting their dream job. When this happens, it's best to use a Job Change Pass to put them into a more appropriate job. The school that they attend plays an important role in their future career. Eg. When comparing a Lugman Tech Student (all higher stats) vs a Literati Uni Student (all lower stats), the aspiration for a job (e.g. baseball player) for the Literati Uni Student is 20%, while the Lugman Tech Student has 0% despite their higher stats. If prospective job seekers have a decent chance of getting hired, it is a good idea to save and reload right before hiring season until the outcome is satisfying. Important: When using a Job Change or Rare Job Pass, the game automatically saves. If the tenant fails, the item is wasted and the current job is kept. (If the current job was Job Seeker, it will be changed to Part-Timer.) Mechanics *Base chance of getting hired is 0%, maximum chance is 95% *Bonus from specific school: (up to?) 20% for affiliated jobs *Bonus from hobby: 20% if tenant has at least 1.0% proficiency (shown as 1) in the corresponding hobby *Bonus from stats: 15% from each stat (stat requirements for the 15% bonus are different for each job) *Bonus from Rare Job Pass: 30% High-end jobs: Tenants may only change to this job using a Rare Job Pass unless they already start with it. Unlocking In addition to the methods listed in the "Unlocked by" columns below, all job types can be recruited. However, note the "Unlocks" column. Simply hiring a Comedian does not unlock the Colorful Rug; you must have a tenant become a Comedian by way of Autumn application or Job Change Pass. Tables We have two tables: for lack of in-game names to distinguish between the two, we will call them transitional jobs and careers. Transitional Jobs Transitional jobs are not listed in the menu's job list (Tenant stat screen> Traits> Job). These are jobs that occur when a tenant is transitioning from one age to another. Careers Please note the the tilde (~) should be read as "around". So the Tutor job unlocks at around ~110 Int; that is to say, it becomes available when you get a tenant whose Int stat is around 110. The exact value that unlocks the these jobs could be a little higher or a little lower; if you know a more exact value, please contribute! Additional Facts *As tenants go to work, the levels of their respective jobs are more likely to rise. Their monthly incomes increase along with their job levels, which should help collect the rent. *You cannot change the Homemaker job. Gallery Cannot Change Jobs From Homemaker (Dream House Days).png|Change Jobs Error